Love the One You Thought You Hated
by StarlandMarie
Summary: Meet Lenora and Linxis, an unlikely pair with an unlikely surprise. This is an older story, that I've decided to repost. Reviews appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Hate and Love**

* * *

**I do not own any part of World of Warcraft. Blizzard Entertainment does. Enjoy reading and thank you.**

She hated it here, almost as much as she hated him. Their lieutenant had assigned them to the darkest, coldest spot in Icecrown, or at least that's what it felt like to her. Damn the Scourge, damn the Lich King, she wanted nothing more than to personally slaughter him. All she wanted was to be out of Icecrown and back home in Elwynn. Trees and grass and, for Light's sake, a bed, were constantly in her mind.

Two days had passed since Lieutenant Kreshen had forced her to partner with the paladin again. When assignments were handed out, she was furious. The elf had approached her side. His short blonde hair, was spiked and shiny. It disgusted her how beautiful his hair looked. His eyes were always gleaming and making her nervous. She always felt like he was looking right through her plate. Today was no different. Smiling and winking, he had found it amusing, that once again, they were stuck with each other.

After the lieutenant had finished with handing out orders she had approached him. Ready to find some way out of it, she put on her kiss ass face. "Sir, is there some reason why I am stuck with that sap again?"

"Lenora, nothing you say will get you out of it. Despite your apparent hatred for him, the two of you make a great team, which is why I chose you two for the assignment." Lieutenant Kreshen, tried to be serious, but it was hard not smile in amusement. The human warrior, looked like a pouting six year old.

"Sir, if I may speak freely."

"Feel free, soldier."

"He is a conceited, smart ass and I don't see why I can't have a different partner this time." Her plan wasn't working.

"Lenora, your assignment will stay as is. You and he will go to the location I have marked on your map and hold post there until further instructions are sent. Now off you go. Oh and just so you know, he may be all the things you say he is, but that doesn't change the fact that he is the best paladin healer we have had in our ranks in a long time." The orc looked at her expectantly. Trying to keep her glare at a low heat setting, she saluted him and stalked off.

Now here they were. The camp they set up was far from secluded. That was the point, in fact. Their job was to keep all incoming scourge from entering the Argent Crusade post. Scourge never slept so that meant one of them would have to sleep while the other kept watch.

It was Lenora's turn to sleep so she headed for her tent and attempted to rest. Finally dozing off, she was awakened by a horrible gurgling sound. Frantically, moving out of the tent she found Linxis in combat with a rather large undead vykrul.

"You fool, why didn't you wake me!?" She intercepted the creature, stunning it for a moment. It smacked her with its crude wooden club, but thinking quick, she changed to a defensive stance. Nearly dead the creature was weak, taking advantage she changed back to her powerful berserker stance and executed the ugly thing.

Linxis stood a few feet behind her, casting holy light on her. Finishing his healing spell, he walked closer to her. Glaring at him, he was surprised she didn't slap him upside his face. "Seriously, why the Hell didn't you wake me up?"

"I could have handled it." He patted his chest plate, reminding her that he wasn't some cloth wearing sissy.

"Ugh I am never going to get any sleep at this rate." She ran her fingers through her long, brown hair.

"Go on, I'll wake you if anything else comes. Paladin's honor."

"Your honor is about as good to me as rogue's promise not to pick your pocket when you aren't looking." Laughing to herself quietly, she returned to the tent.

Watching her go, he ventured back to his spot on the hard rocks. Settling down, he propped his head up using his hands. He wasn't any happier about the assignment, than she was. This shit was boring and it was so dark here. The sunshine was a nonexistent force here in the Lich King's realm.

His mind drifted to the brown eyed warrior. He had no clue why she hated his guts. They had been working together for months now. Both had joined the Argent Crusade around the same time. Lieutenant Kreshen had paired them together repeatedly after success in all their missions. Apparently the lieutenant saw potential for the pair, as to why else he would continue to force them together Linxis didn't know. Maybe to piss Lenora off, that was funny to watch and he enjoyed it thoroughly himself.

A tiny part of him honestly found the human attractive. Her skin was a creamy peach and he was sure it was unbelievably soft, although he had no proof of such a fact. He assumed she would make him pay with his blood if he had even accidentally touched her. Those eyes of here were such a beautiful, dark velvet brown. His thoughts were interrupted by a pair of Scourge headed right for him.

Rushing over to her tent, he jumped inside and shook her. "Lenora, wake up!"

"Ugh, alright move out of my way." She sat up, pushing him backwards. Exiting the tent she cringed at the approaching danger. A skeletal caster followed by a large skeletal warrior were headed in their direction.

Linxis stood next to her, ready to heal if necessary. Switching to his aura, to improve her armor, they nodded at each other. Lenora engaged the caster first. The skeletal mage, tried repeatedly to cast his frostbolts with little success. Breaking his spell casting, she took the mage down without much effort.

The warrior was unfortunately much more powerful than his caster companion had been. It towered over her, at least twice her height. Roaring out her battle shout, she leaped at it. Only stunned momentarily, it began slashing her with its huge sword. Dodging most of its attacks, she was stunned for moment, when one of its attacks hit her in the head. Blood trickled across her forehead. The pain only made her fight harder, hitting the towering monster hard with her sword and her axe.

Linxis kept healing her, deep in concentration. Suddenly, he realized his mana reserve was low. The monster was only half dead, and now he had no way to heal his companion who was still deeply involved in the fight. "Lenora, I'm out of mana!" He called to her, trying to warn her. She turned to give him a confused look. Bad decision, it gave the skeletal monster an advantage. Using its shield, it knocked her out. She slumped to the ground, weapons on the ground.

The blood elf took a deep breath. "Just you and me now you bastard!" He yelled at the creature. Lunging at the thing, he grabbed one of Lenora's weapons. Instinct took over and he remembered his combative ways. He hadn't used them often, not against anything as powerful as this. Somehow he managed to take the creature down. Its bone's made a clattering sound as they hit the ground in a pile. He was stunned that he had actually made it through the fight. Then he remembered, Lenora.

"Lenora." He called out her name, running to her side. Her head was still bleeding profusely and a gash in her side looked swollen. Picking her up, he carried her towards her tent.

Inside he placed her on her bedroll. Propping her head up with a blanket, he examined her head. Thinking quickly he ran to his own tent, grabbing back up bandages he always kept.

Wrapping her head gently, he had brushed her cheek. So soft, as he had imagined. Finishing the bandage, he looked down at her face. Caressing her cheek, she stirred slightly.

"What happened?" Her voice was a dry, quiet whispered.

"Glad you are okay Lenora. When that skeletal bastard knocked you out, I thought that was the end for the both of us." He removed his hand from her cheek quickly. He was also glad she hadn't noticed his hand on her face.

"You killed it?" She asked. Sitting up she gritted her teeth. Holding her side she groaned in pain.

"Mhmm, lay back down silly." He pushed her back down gently.

"Its bad isn't it?" She didn't bother to look down at it, she could feel it.

"Yes, sword slashed through the gaps in your plate. Probably in between your ribs."

"We can't stay here." She pointed out.

"I know, but we also can't leave our post, the lieutenant will kill us both."

"Wait, did you hear that?" An approaching horse was close in the distance.

"Stay in here, in case its dangerous." He squeezed her hand and to his surprise she returned the gesture. Stepping out of the tent, he was glad to see a fellow soldier. "What news?"

"Lieutenant sends orders for you to fallback. Return to the post as soon as possible." The Forsaken warrior said. "Everything all right?" He pointed to the blood on Linxis hands.

"She's badly injured. We will be back within the hour."

The Forsaken nodded and rode back towards the Argent post. Linxis sighed in relief.

Reentering the tent, he found Lenora sitting up. "Didn't I tell you to stay laying down?"

"Yes, but I have no intention of laying around being miserable the whole time we are stuck here."

"Good news, we have orders to fall back to the post." She smiled at him, relief in her face.

"Well guess we should pack up then." She crawled slowly out of the tent, he followed trying his best to keep his eyes off of her backside.

He insisted he pack up most of the camp. She almost protested but didn't. While he packed she removed her plate and began wrapping her wound. Her undershirt was in the way, but she definitely wasn't going to run around topless with him right there

Looking at her struggle, he offered to help. "Do I look like I need help?"

"Yes." He laughed, pointing at her makeshift bandaging. "You don't bandage yourself often do you?"

"Not really, don't usually need to. Unless that is, someone runs of mana." She said it intentionally, knowing it would stir him up. "Besides, why can't you just heal it now. Your mana should be regenerated now."

"My heals can only do so much. They can't seal up a gash like that, at least not permanently. And I am sorry I ran out of mana at such an inopportune time miss Lenora." He gave her a hateful look.

"Don't use that smart ass tone with me Linxis."

"Oh hush, no time to bicker about this. Let me bandage you so we can get out of here, before more Scourge get hungry." Removing the bandage she had attempted to place, he lifted her shirt slightly. Slapping at his hands, she pushed at him.

"What do you think you are doing?" She screeched at him, flames firing in her now angry eyes.

"I am bandaging you so you don't die. Now stand there and shut up." He moved back closer to her, wrapping the bandage around her ribs. Finally, wrapping complete, he tucked the end under the wrap. Accidentally, his hand brushed the skin above her ribs. She froze as his hand as it brushed the underside of her breast.

"Sorry." He mumbled under his breath. He wasn't, but it sounded good.

"Let's just go." She tried to contain herself. That touch had unnerved her, but she didn't want him to see that.

"Do you think you can ride?"

"It's not that far. Let's go." She mounted her horse and rode off ahead of him.

He shook his head and caught up to her. Side by side, they reached the post. The lieutenant sent for them as soon as they arrived. Lenora was irritated that the bastard didn't even get her a chance to settle or even get stitched up.

They stood in front of him, standing at attention, waiting for him to address them. "At ease."

Lenora relaxed, clutching her side in pain. Linxis sent a flash heal her way, it would at least ease the pain.

"I see Lenora is badly wounded, so I will not keep you here long. The two of you have done well. As a reward for your hard work you are both allowed two weeks of leave." He dismissed them with a wave of his hand. Both saluting, they exited the tent.

"Come on, let's get you to a medic." He put his arm around her waist, even though she was walking just fine.

"Again, what makes you think I need your help? Not to mention, considering our leave, we are no longer assigned to each other. So if you will kindly, leave me to my business, I will let you get back to yours."

"At least let me walk you to the infirmary."

She stopped walking. "Alright if you insist, but please get your hand off my waist."

"Sure." He made a mental note how good it felt having the warrior so close to him.

Walking side by side,they stood in the infirmary entrance. Neither one said anything for a moment. Linxis desperately wanted to touch her soft, creamy cheeks again, but he held himself back.

Finally, she broke the awkward silence. "Thank you Linxis."

"Anything for you my lady." He reached for her hand and brought it to his lips. "Till we meet again." He sauntered off, giving her no time to react to his action.

She watched him go. "He walks like such an asshole, but maybe, just maybe, he isn't so bad." Her inner thoughts annoyed her. She shook her head and walked in the infirmary to get patched up.

It had been three days since he had last seen her. He had been to see her, but each time he had went the troll priest in charge informed him that she had requested no visitors. Today he expected the same result, but was instead was told that she had been released.

Heading back to his own tent, he considered his options. He could either stay at the post and be bored and miserable for the rest of his leave or he could go wherever he wanted. Not that he had any place to go, but he needed some sunshine, so he began packing his things.

About to leave, he heard a familiar voice outside his tent. "Going somewhere?"

He exited the tent. Sure enough it was her. "What's it to you?" He smiled at her, happy to see her.

"Thought maybe you might want some company."

He gave her a confused look. Her words had shocked him, considering that he was sure she hated him. He played along. If she wanted to go with him, why complain? "Well, I don't even know where I am going."

"That's alright, me either." Then she smiled. Not just a smile, a smile directed right at him. Her brown eyes gazed into his green eyes and he decided that she was even more beautiful than he had realized before.

"How are you feeling?" He finished putting his belongings in his pack.

"Still a bit sore, but nothing I can't handle. Had worse done to me."

"Shall we? Oh I mean if you need time to pack, I'll wait." He knew he shouldn't assume she was already good to go.

"No need, all ready. Packed early this morning. Was planning on leaving anyway."

Going to the stable they retrieved their flying mounts. Linxis stroked his dragonhawk's face and was rewarded with a hard peck to his head.

Lenora couldn't help but laugh as the paladin rubbed his now sore head with his head. "Need to take him flying more often."

"As though I have time for that. Your mount never gets sore at you is that it?"

"I didn't say that, but I come to visit her here almost every day." Her drake growled gently and nuzzled her face when she approached her.

"I'll keep that in mind. Tell me how are we going to go somewhere if we don't know where we are going?" They led their mounts out of the stable.

"Somewhere with grass and sunshine. Oh and no fucking scourge ready to eat our brains."

"There are literally hundreds of places we could go that meet those requirements, Lenora."

"How about the beach?" She sat on her drake looking down at the paladin.

"Stranglethorn, perhaps?" He mounted as well, never taking his eyes off of her.

"Sounds good." Her mind was going crazy. What the Hell was she doing going to the beach with him? No matter what her mind said, her heart was in full argue mode. She told her inner self to shut up and flew into the sky. Linxis followed, flying beside but not too close. Her drake's wing span, allowed no room for him to crowd her.

They flew to Dalaran, dismounting as they landed in the square. Deciding to meet in Booty Bay, he bowed to her and walked to the stable to retrieve his land mount, at the Horde portals he ported to Undercity. She retrieved her land mount as well and ported to Stormwind.

He knew he would make it to Booty Bay before her, since she had to take flightpaths from Stormwind. He was glad the zeppelin was faster, he needed a few minutes to think what was happening over. Going into the inn, he bought a bottle of wine. Standing on the port, he looked out towards the sea.

Several islands dotted the ocean expanse. One stood alone, with huge palm tree shading it. What appeared to be a small structure was also present. Looked good to him, unless it was already occupied. Probably not, but they would go investigate when she got there.

"Miss me?" He spun around, his thoughts interrupted by the warrior.

"Umm."

"Don't answer that. Where from here?"

"See it?" He pointed towards the small island in the distance.

"Long swim."

"Didn't think of that. We can stay at the inn instead." He was disappointed, but he realized with her injury she probably didn't want to do something like swimming any distance.

"No way, I'll make it across just fine." Her decision was obviously made, considering she was now undoing her plate and stripping it off. Placing it in her packs, she stood looking at him. He stared at her like he had never seen a warrior without their armor.

The light clothing she wore under her plate was tight against her well toned body. Shaking his head, he began removing his armor as well.

As she jumped off the dock, he knew he liked her very much. She was crazy and yes, a horrible bitch at times, but she was beautiful and spontaneous. He followed her, but could barely keep up, she was a far better swimmer than him.

Reaching the shore of the tiny island, she rested against the sand. Finally reaching the shore as well. He sat up looking at her now soaked through clothes. Turning her, she shielded her eyes against the sun. "Are my clothes bothering you, dear paladin?"

"Not bothering me, sorry to stare, but umm, I can see right through them." He continued to stare, but this time her eyes were his focus. They were flashing and happy.

"You aren't sorry, Linxis." She sat up, her voice was quiet but her smile made it clear she didn't care that he wasn't sorry. She didn't care that the blood elf was staring at her body through her wet clothes.

"Why did you come with me Lenora?" He knew he would probably ruin this lovely interlude, but he had to know.

"Dunno, are you complaining?"

"No, its just that I thought you hated me."

"You know at first I did. The other day when you saved me, something changed for me. When you bandaged me, I felt that butterfly feeling you get in your stomach. I acted like it only made me angry, but truthfully I wanted you keep your hand there. I wanted you to touch me."

"Since we are being honest I have to tell you Lenora, you are beautiful. Something about those brown eyes of yours, makes my heart race. Oh and when I did touch you the other day, I wasn't really sorry." He grinned at her, meeting her gaze. She laughed, falling back down on the sand. Looking at her, he knew he was in deep with the feisty, brown eyed warrior.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Why We Are Here**

* * *

"Let's investigate." She stood and headed for the small building. He followed, watching her walk. Opening the rickety door, she crinkled her nose. "Lovely."

"Can't be that bad." He squeezed in the doorway next to her.

"You enjoy the smell of dead fish?" She turned to face him. His face was close to hers, closer than she realized. Linxis grinned, he liked having her face so close. Looking back at him she grinned, brown eyes flashing.

He held her face in his hands. "He's going to kiss me," she thought. Instinctively, she closed her eyes, but the kiss didn't come. Instead he embraced her, wrapping his strong arms around her. His fingers ran up her back and into her hair. She gasped as he began rubbing the nape of her neck.

Returning the embrace, she placed her hands on his shoulder blades. Burying her face into his shoulder, she inhaled his scent. Until now she was unsure what would happen when they got here. Unsure about her decision to go anywhere with the blood elf. Now it felt comfortable and warm and amazing.

She looked up at him and met his eyes, which now were shining bright with excitement. His eyes were like alcohol, every time she looked into them she felt like she was drunk. Getting lost here with him, with the ocean outside was like heaven. Finally, they kissed. It began gently, but soon Lenora's tongue had found its way into the elf's mouth.

Linxis smiled slightly, he was enjoying this just as much as she was. They turned themselves, never breaking the kiss. Entering the building, Linxis backed her against the wall softly. Propping himself up with one hand on the wall, he kissed down her cheek, along her jawbone and down to her neck.

She tilted her head to the side, allowing him better access to her neck. He took advantage of the opportunity and trailed kisses from one side of her neck to the other. Her hands reached for his chest, pushing against it feeling his muscles. She began untying the string on his shirt, finally she got it undone. Pushing it partially off, her fingers tracing across his chest.

"Easy Lenora." He whispered into her ear. "Let's get settled in and then we can continue this." She whimpered as he stepped back, forcing her hands to fall away from his body.

He smiled at her, examining her tousled hair and flushed face. Admiring the small mark he had left on her neck, he reached for hand and led her out of the building. "That was cruel you know." She glared at him playfully.

"Someone moves fast don't they?" He smirked at her.

"We both know why we came here Linxis."

"You're right. Now are we sleeping in the fishy shack or out here?" He answered from the doorway.

"You know what I really want is a big soft bed to sleep in, but there isn't one here. I suppose if we leave that door open for awhile, the smell won't be so bad. In fact, we can just leave the door open the whole time we are here."

"Good, now let's get set up in there, so we can continue our little activity." He headed back inside the building and began rummaging through his packs. She followed, curious to see what all he had brought.

Spreading his bedroll on the floor, he pulled out two blankets from the pack. A small pillow followed. Inside the pillowcase, was a bottle that he removed and sat on the floor next to his bedroll.

"I'm not the only one who had naughtiness in mind." She laughed pointing at that bottle of wine.

"What can I say? Do you find it insulting that I wish to have my way with you?" He grinned at her, wanting to kiss her again.

"Its strange having someone just come out and say such things to me. Everyone else talks to me like I am a fragile lady who might cry if they say something offensive."

"I will have to keep that in mind my lady." He smiled and placed the pillow on the bedroll, spreading the blankets out as well he turned to watch her. She removed her bedroll from her pack as well and he expected her to place it on the other side of the room. The space wouldn't between them wouldn't be much, but then to his surprise she crawled next to him and place her bedding right next to his.

"As close to a big comfortable bed as I'm going to get." Plopping down on her bedroll, she looked over at him.

"Do you do this sort of thing often Lenora?" Laying down next to her, he reached for her hand.

"You mean do I go out to deserted islands to have sex with strangers?"

"Well yes."

"Nah, this is a first for me. I am sure you do this all the time." She laughed, turning out to her side to face him.

"Nope, I am an innocent virgin." He grinned at her, reaching up to touch her cheek.

"Liar." She smiled and kissed him. Placing his hand on her hip, he pulled her closer.

Kissing, touching, gasping Lenora was sure she was dreaming. Curious, about his long pointed ears, she reached up to stroke one. His reaction excited her even more, he moaned quietly, squeezing her hip harder.

Removing her lips from his she sat up, pushing him down. For a moment she just looked at him, examining his face. He looked almost boyish, his face showed no age. Damn blood elves and their long lives. Suddenly, she straddled him. Her hands against his chest, fondling his bare skin.

He looked up at her, adoring the beauty that was now on top of him. She bent to kiss his ears, running her tongue down one then the other. He latched onto her hips, pushing her against his now raging hard on. He pushed at her pants, wanted desperately to remove them. She moved off of him to remove them herself. Tossing them aside, she removed her shirt as well. Bra and panties only, she stood in front of him.

The look he gave her almost made her laugh. He looked like his eyes were about to pop out of his head. "See something you like?" She teased, turning around and looking over her shoulder at him.

"For Lights sake, just get down here Lenora."

She obliged laying back down next to him. He sat up, holding his hand against her shoulder. Kissing her, he reached to give one of her breasts a gentle squeeze. Finding the fastener on the front of her bra, he undid it. Her breasts popped free and he planted his face in between. She laughed pushing on the back of his head with one of her hands. The other hand fingered one of his ears.

He kissed across each breast, suckling each nipple and then trailed kisses down her stomach and along her waist. When he reached the gash on her side, he kissed around the stitches. Expecting her to feel pain he cast a quick flash heal. She gasped as she felt the light enter the gash. Healing had never made her feel like it had just now. Warm and exciting and new, she knew this was going to be good.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Requesting**

Now at her waist, he ran his fingers along the top edge of her underwear. Pulling the left side of the silky material down, he suckled the supple flesh on her hip. Leaving a purple mark, he removed his lips and admired his art work. Smiling, he looked into her eyes momentarily. She reached up and touched his cheek. Removing her underwear completely, he tossed them aside. Running his hand over the soft patch of hair near her dripping wet womanhood, she gasped. "Please."

"Love it when a woman begs." Looking at her, he enjoyed the evil look she gave him.

"Just fuck me already, Linxis."

He knew she wanted him bad, but he wasn't ready to enter her, not just yet anyway. First he wanted to taste her. Scooting back, he placed his face in between her legs. Kissing the flesh on her legs, he finally inserted his tongue inside her. Licking her delicate pink folds, he used his thumb to massage her sensitive nub. She bucked her hips in response, saying his name. Using his free hand, he grasped one of her hips in an attempt to hold her still. Realizing she was making his work difficult, she tried to contain her movement, instead she pushed against the back of his head.

He smiled, sure the warrior was enjoying his performance. Replacing his thumb with his tongue, he flicked against her delicate nub. Her moans, had elevated to high pitched screams. Sure she was almost there, he inserted two of his fingers into her tightening channel. Nibbling gently, he felt her release and suckled her feminine juices. Lapping it up like sweet wine, he flicked her clit once more, he withdrew his mouth from her, but not his fingers.

She pushed against his fingers, still coming down from her release. Removing his fingers, he untied his pants and removed them. Positioning himself over her, she lifted her head to look down at his member. Touching the tip gently with her fingers, he sighed quietly. She moved her hand away and lifted her hips toward him. Taking the invitation, he thrust into her. Not even bothering to be gentle, she moaned in ecstasy. Her breasts bounced wonderfully and he watched her play with the taut pink nipples.

Looking into her eyes, he fucked her hard. Her hands now grabbed his back, clawing at him. The event had pushed them closer to the shack wall, her head almost bumping into it. Withdrawing from her, he helped her turn over to her knees.

Ass in the air, he reentered her, holding onto her hips. Pushing back against him, he pushed back, pounding against her. Feeling his release coming, he restrained it, wanting her to come again. Snaking his hand around her front, he rubbed her clit. Her head reared up and she turned to look at him.

Smiling at her, but keeping his concentration, he worked her nub. Suddenly she gasped, her head down. He felt her wetness against his member. The sensation forced him over the edge, releasing his seed inside her. Collapsing together on the bedrolls, he took care not to crush her. She wiggled underneath him, obviously hurting, so he withdrew and fell down next to her. She lay panting next to him, her face in one of the pillows.

Finally turning over, she looked at him smiling. Grasping her side above the gash, he started to cast a healing spell, but she shook her head in protest. "Not again, let me rest a bit."

"I was only trying to ease the pain, Lenora." He pretended to pout, turning his head towards the wall.

"I know, but your heals do something to me." She moved closer, tugging at his shoulder, wanting him to turn over.

He did, staring at her. "So you approve of my performance Miss Lenora?"

"Let's just say, when we get back, I will be requesting you as a partner."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Simplicity**

It had been six months since their relationship had begun. Not that it was a relationship, more of a friendship with benefits. Both were content with it, or at least they thought they were. Assigned to each other again and again back at the post, they continued their work for the Argent Crusade.

Occasionally, they were sent on missions with other soldiers. This was one of those times. The human paladin with them was even more conceited than most. Sure all the ladies loved him, he continued to pursue Lenora, despite her dislike for him.

Linxis said nothing. He knew Lenora wanted their relationship a secret and he did as well. Things worked well that way, no commitment, no promises, just a friendship that usually escalated into something more when they were alone.

They had been with the paladin, Tyler, or as Lenora called him, Jerkadin, for two days now. Their post above the Fleshwerks was shielded by the rocky mountains stretching around it. Their mission was simple, for the first two days they were to watch the Scourge activity from afar and on the third day, in depth investigation was to be done.

Getting settled in for sleep, Linxis heard Tyler attempting to persuade Lenora to share his tent for the night. Chuckling to himself, he closed his eyes and pulled his blanket over his head. He knew the pally's tactics wouldn't work, well maybe he didn't want them to work. Shaking his head he drifted off to sleep.

Hours later, he was awoken, by a warm wetness on his cheek. Opening his eyes, he found Lenora sitting close beside him. "Something wrong?"

"Nah, just cold." She shivered, wrapping her arms around herself.

"There's a reason its called Icecrown Lenora." He made no attempt to sit up or touch her.

"Maybe I came for a hug." She smiled down at him.

"What about Jerkadin?"

"Sleeps like the dead. Can't you hear him snoring?" She pointed towards the other paladin's tent.

"Been asleep till just now. Did he wake you?" Sitting up, he ran a hand through his short blonde hair.

"No, haven't slept yet. I'm lonely I suppose."

"Aww, don't be lonely." Reaching out hesitantly, he touched her hand. She didn't flinch, instead wrapped her fingers around his hand.

"Its hard sometimes. Sorry."

"Don't be sorry, I understand." Pulling her in for a hug, he ran his fingers through the back of her brown hair. She sighed softly, letting him hold her. It felt like ages since she had been held by him. She was beginning to realize how much she depended on the handsome blood elf. For simplicity sake, she brushed her thoughts off. She had another problem developing, and that was enough to deal with.

They held each other for what felt like forever. The closeness warmed them both, physically and emotional. Craning her head back she looked at his smiling face. She kissed him gently, leaving her face close. Their noses touching, their lips brushing together. He cradled her face, his eyes closed.

"There is something I need to tell you." She whispered against his mouth.

"You mean you woke me up to confess you're undying love to me?" He joked, pulling her towards him again.

"No, I..." She stopped, hearing a movement from Tyler's tent. Crawling towards the entrance of the tent she exited quickly. Popping her head back in she blew him a kiss. He returned with one of his own. Lying back down, he fell asleep minutes later. It never occurred to him that what Lenora had to say was truly important.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Faint**

* * *

"Wake up elf!" Tyler yelled outside Linxis' tent.

Linxis groaned, but sat up, knowing the other paladin would continue to pester him if he didn't. Exiting his tent he stretched. "She still asleep?"

"Yeah, beauty rest or some shit." Tyler shook his head, still annoyed that the warrior wouldn't sleep with him.

"I'll wake her." Linxis poked his head inside her tent, touching her ankle. She shifted, but didn't wake. "Lenora, time to get started."

She mumbled something inaudible. Shaking his head, he entered the tent. "Come on. Jerkadin is getting bitchy." He whispered the last part, in case Tyler was paying attention.

"Alright." She sat up, motioning him to leave. He nodded, leaving the tent and going to his horse.

"She coming?" Tyler fumbled with the saddlebags, his shoulder length black hair in his face like usual.

"Yes." Linxis checked his water and potion supply. Now having to heal both the plate wearers he wanted to be prepared. Thoughts had crossed his mind about letting the human paladin perish and be gone, but his jealously was unfounded and unreasonable, Lenora was a free woman, not his and he had to remember that.

Finally, the warrior emerged from her tent. She still looked very tired. Unfortunately she hadn't gotten much sleep. "Morning." The greeting was directed towards Linxis, but Tyler grinned at her as well.

"What's the plan?" Linxis asked. Lenora only stared, too exhausted to say anything intelligent.

"Look, this won't be hard. Watching those bastards from up here, looks to me like the main operation is directly south of here." He motioned towards a section of the encampment with large holding tanks.

"Let's just annihilate what stands in our way, investigate those tanks and get the Hell out of here." Linxis was ready to be away from the human pally and he knew that Lenora looked like she needed rest as well. Her fatigue was a mystery to him, considering that she was usually wearing him out, never stopping unless there was no other choice.

The men nodded at each other and mounted up. Lenora followed suit but said nothing. Heading down the narrow path they slaughtered their way down the mountain. The area they were assigned to investigate wasn't far. The Scourge protecting it were no match for the skilled paladin and warrior. Linxis healed little and tried to keep his mind on the task at hand.

Reaching the tanks, Tyler and Lenora finished off the necromancers and geists that patrolled the area. Chained abominations gurgled at them, but their restraints kept them at bay, allowing the team to investigate the area. It was obvious to them what was going on here. The Scourge was up to its usual activity. This area was being used to create and house powerful undead abominations. Satisfied, they began riding back to camp.

Suddenly, Lenora's mount stopped. Tyler rode on, unaware of the event. Linxis stopped, no longer hearing the warrior's horse behind him. "Tyler wait, something is wrong." He yelled loudly.

Tyler heard a faint call. Cursing under his breath he turned around to see what the problem was.

Lenora had fainted or fallen asleep. Tyler wasn't sure what exactly had happened. Linxis had removed the warrior from her mount and had her in his arms. The blood elf's hand touched Lenora's forehead and her chest, checking for life. "What happened?

"I don't know, think she fainted." Linxis continued to hold Lenora as he talked to the human paladin.

"That seems odd doesn't it?" Tyler didn't take Lenora as the kind of girl who just fainted for no good reason.

"Yes, I'm aware that she has been very tired, but there must be some explanation for this."

"Well let's get her horse and head back to camp."

Linxis nodded. Tyler grabbed her horse's reigns and led it behind his own. He watched the blood elf hoist the warrior up on his mount easily and mount up behind her. Glaring, he couldn't help but notice how comfortably the elf held the unconscious woman.

Reaching camp, Linxis dismounted holding Lenora over his shoulder. Heading for her tent, Tyler cleared his throat, shooting the elf a look. "What? I am the healer aren't I?"

Tyler shook his head and built a small fire. Sitting down on the ground his mind was spinning, curious about the elf and human woman's familiarity to each other.

Her head hurt like Hell. Reaching up to touch her forehead, she cringed. Why she had a headache she wasn't sure. She didn't remembering being wounded. Sitting up she realized she was in her tent at the camp. Had she dreamed leaving earlier? Listening, she heard quiet shuffling outside the tent. She also realized it was nighttime. "Linxis?"

"Lenora." He answered, his voice causing her to smile in comfort. Exiting the tent, she stood up staggering slightly. Linxis came to steady her, putting his arm around her shoulder.

"What happened to me?" She asked, looking at the small fire. Tyler was passed out next to it

"I think you fainted. You feeling okay?" Linxis lead her to a spot near the fire and helped her sit.

"My head hurts something awful. Did I get hit in the head?"

"I don't believe so. Why would you faint? Scared me you know." Linxis sat a short distance from her looking at her.

"Tired, very tired lately."

"Well in the morning we will head back to the main post and get some rest. Then you will be good as new." He smiled, trying to erase the concerned look he knew he had on his face.

"Linxis." She said his name and looked at the ground.

"Hmm?"

"What I was trying to tell you last night." She looked up at him, waiting for a response. He nodded. "I'm leaving the Crusade."

Linxis said nothing at first, trying to absorb what she had just said. "Why?" He finally managed to get at least one of the questions swirling in his mind out. She didn't answer. "Is it me? I'll talk to the lieutenant tomorrow and request no more assignments with you if you want. I'll stay away, I don't want you to leave the Crusade because of me." He was rambling like a mad man.

Tyler had been awakened by the voices. Staying completely still, he just listened. This was getting interesting.

"Linxis. Its not that. I'm pregnant." She said it quickly, spitting it out like some vile poison she had to get rid of.

"What the Hell?" Tyler yelled. He sat up and glared at the both of them, anger clouding his blue eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: As They Are**

Linxis closed his eyes, not believing what Lenora had just said. Tyler continued to glare at them. Lenora looked at her hands and cried.

"What is up with the two of you?" Tyler roared. "First, I catch the two of you being far too friendly and now I awake to you confessing that you're pregnant. What the Hell possesses you to tell him any of this Lenora? Almost like." He stopped short and he eyed Linxis.

The elf's eyes were closed but he felt the look full force. Opening his eyes he faced the human. "Back off Tyler." He attempted to keep his voice quiet.

"You know what, fuck both of you. Wait till we get back." Standing up he stalked off towards his own tent.

Lenora continued to cry softly, her hands swiping at her cheeks. Linxis scooted closer and pulled her into an embrace. "Don't let him bother you, he's just pissed off because you won't sleep with him."

"I'm sorry." She tried to calm herself.

"Why are you sorry? Last time I checked, this would involve me as well." In the back of his mind, he considered that maybe he was jumping to conclusions assuming the baby was his. Then again why would she even bother to tell him. _Because you are her friend. _No matter, she needed him right now so he would be there for her.

She nodded, looking into his eyes. "Just thought you should know. Didn't want to run off, having you think that you had done something wrong. I don't want anything from you, just knew I had to tell you."

"We could try, if you wanted. You know?"

"Let's just leave things as they are for now. Please don't hate me, but we can't force something like this."

"I don't hate you Lenora. This situation may be awkward, but just think of the end result." He placed a hand on her belly.

"I know, this is scary for me though."

"I'm sure. Wanna stay in my tent with me tonight?"

She nodded. Tyler's presence no longer matter. The paladin was mad anyway, staying together now wouldn't hurt and besides she really needed the company. Entering his tent they settled down on the bedding. Unfastening her chest plate, he removed it for her. She turned, looking at him. Kissing her forehead, he pulled her close. Falling asleep in his arms, she slept better than she had in days.

Awakening the next morning, they heard Tyler outside stomping about. Exiting Linxis' tent, they stood next to it each other, hand in hand. The human paladin turned from his horse, looking at them. "Wait till I tell the lieutenant just what you two have been doing."

Linxis laughed. "There is nothing he can do to us. What we do with our personal lives is of no concern to him."

"Oh yeah. You have impregnated one of his best soldiers. I doubt he will be very happy when I inform him."

"Listen here you conceited asshole! Tell who you like. You are a spoiled brat who thinks that you must always have things your way. Nothing is going to happen in your favor. Oh and just so you know I wouldn't sleep with you if the human race depended up on us for survival. I'd rather die alone than spend one second alone with you." Lenora's good night sleep had brought back her usual opinionated personality.

Linxis laughed. Tyler looked appalled, like he couldn't believe that Lenora had just told him off. She was right, the human thought he could get his way and just now his balls had been ripped from his crotch with Lenora's harsh words. The blood elf was enjoying the scene immensely.

"How dare you! You are no lady Lenora, I thought quite highly of you until I discovered that you have been sleeping with a member of the Horde."

"Let's get back to the post." Linxis was enjoying the squabble, but he knew Lenora needed to get back and be on her way. Where she was going, he didn't know. Having no right to ask, he assumed she would tell him if she wanted in the future.

"Fuck off you prissy little elf bitch." Tyler spat at him, mounted and rode off.

"Well let's get going. I'm sure the lieutenant will wish to see us when we get back." Quickly packing their stuff they rode back to the post.

Reaching the post, they went their separate ways back to their own quarters. An hour passed, and no messenger had been sent for either of them. Lenora grew impatient, wondering if Tyler had indeed approached the lieutenant about what he had heard. Deciding she couldn't wait any longer, she headed towards the lieutenant's tent. Standing outside, she requested to speak with him. The troll guard nodded and entered the tent.

Coming back a short time later, he motioned her inside. Stepping inside she approached the lieutenant's desk, standing at attention. "Yes Lenora." He looked up from his papers.

"I am here to request my leave of the Argent Crusade."

"At ease Lenora." She relaxed slightly. "You are aware that generally speaking one cannot leave the Crusade without being wounded or released on disciplinary action."

"Yes sir. I am expecting and I cannot continue to battle at the risk of my unborn child's health."

Lieutenant Kreshen was silent for a moment. "I suppose that would be considered a medical reason, therefore an honorable discharge is possible. Of course, in the future you are welcome to rejoin us if you desire too."

"Thank you sir." She saluted and turned to leave.

"Lenora." She turned to face him.

"Yes?"

"Does your companion wish to accompany you?"

"No sir." Saluting him again she left his tent and headed back to her own. She needed to leave now before she had the chance to see Linxis again.

Lieutenant Kreshen watched her go. A curious look crossed his face. The crazed human this morning had been telling the truth after all. He was sure of who the father of the child was, but found it odd that the paladin had no desire to go with the warrior. Shrugging, he went back to his business.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Far Too Long**

* * *

She had left without saying anything. That was six months ago and he missed her horribly. He couldn't help but feel a bit heartbroken. Enveloping himself in his work for the Crusade, he tried not to think about her and his unborn child. He was having no such luck with that mission today, his companion, another paladin, was being a royal pain in the ass.

"Can't you at least carry some of it Linxis? She stood looking at him, tiny hands on her hips.

"Look Katayana I'm in no mood for your shit. Just collect the minerals we need and let's get back." He glared at black haired blood elf.

"Its heavy." She complained, placing more ores in her pack.

"Fine, give some of it here." He took the offered handful of ore and placed it in his already overly full packs.

"What is your problem anyway?" She closed her pack and placed it back on her horse.

"Look I just want to get back to the post and rest." His problem was her, she was a snobby little elf who was always complaining about everything. How she managed her way into the Crusade he couldn't understand. He mounted and waited for her to do the same.

Instead of preparing to leave, she was now messing with her ponytail. Straightening it for whatever reason. He glared, ready to slap her around. Who the Hell was she fixing her hair for? Finally she mounted and they headed for the post.

He was so glad to be away from the insufferable elf. Crawling into his tent, he attempted to sleep. Just as he dozed off, he was awakened by someone outside his tent. "Your presence is requested by Lieutenant Kreshen."

"Fuck. I'll be right there." He crawled out of the tent. So much for rest. Looked like he had another assignment already. Hopefully Katayana would not be part of it.

Once at the lieutenant's tent, he waited outside patiently. No guards for some reason. "Come in Linxis."

Linxis did as directed and stood inside waiting for the lieutenant to speak again. The orc was standing, his back turned, looking at something on a table in the corner of the tent.

"Sit." He turned, pointing a chair near his desk. Linxis thought the request odd, but did as he was asked.

Lieutenant Kreshen took a seat as well and studied the confused blood elf. "Enjoying your new partner Linxis?"

The paladin shook his head, holding back how much he hated the snotty bitch.

"Pain in the ass isn't she?" Lieutenant Kreshen laughed, aware of how annoying the woman was.

"Yes sir." Linxis said.

"Have you heard from Lenora?"

Linxis didn't know what to say at first. "Why would I have sir? Is there something you need my help with in regard to her?"

"Look Linxis, I am aware of the fact that you are her unborn child's father. No need to hide it from me."

"I don't understand sir. What is it that you need me for?"

"I need you to find her and once her baby is born, I want both of you back here ready for duty."

"Sir, she and I are no longer involved."

"Is that so? Why then, do you continue to think of her?"

"How do you know of these things sir?" Linxis was unsure how to take the orc's sudden gentleness. He thought of Lenora constantly, how the lieutenant knew he didn't know.

"I once fell in love with a fellow soldier myself. She left me, thinking I wanted nothing to do with her because she too was with child. That lady is now my wife, and without her I am nothing."

"Lenora doesn't wish to share her life with me sir. Our relationship was only a casual occurrence, the baby an accident."

"Well no matter, I am ordering you to find her and bring her back with you. You have six months to complete this mission. I need the both of you here to continue our operation. You are dismissed soldier." Waving his hand at the blood elf, he went back to his work, writing something on a piece of parchment.

Linxis didn't argue. Standing and saluting he left the tent. Confused, he mounted and rode back to his tent. Gathering his stuff, he rode towards Crystalsong. Using the teleportation crystal he entered Dalaran.

Standing next to the Horde inn, he pondered what he should do. He had no clue where to start. Considering that she was probably in Stormwind, there was no way he could reach her. Walking, he entered the neutral inn. Taking a seat he ordered an ale and picked his brain.

The blood elf barmaid brought his drink and winked at him. She didn't see handsome blood elf men alone often. He smiled at her, but ignored her when she giggled and flicked her curly red hair. Turning his head, he dismissed the woman. Shocked at his dismissal she rushed off, nose in the air.

Then he saw her. An older human woman entered the inn. Her hair was brown, cut short. Her companion was what caught his eye. Another woman, long brown hair falling at her shoulders. Could it be? Glancing down, he saw the bulging belly. He blinked, eying the face again. Lenora, she was actually here, only a few feet away.

The two women approached the bar, chatting with the blood elf innkeeper. Linxis wasn't sure what he should do. He watched the three of them talk. The innkeeper nodded and pointed upstairs. The older woman nodded and headed towards a table. Lenora followed behind but stopped when she heard someone clear their throat behind her.

Sitting at one of the tables, she had just walked past, sat Linxis. Turning around she walked towards the table. "Hello Linxis." She looked down at him.

He stood, dying to hold her and kiss her. Instead he took her hand and kissed it. "Hello Lenora."

The older woman approached them, smiling at Lenora. "Hello. I am Lenora's mother and you are?"

"Linxis ma'am. How do you do?" Kissing her hand as well.

"Mother, this is the one I've told you about. The healer I worked with while I was part of the Argent Crusade." Lenora motioned towards him, explaining to her mother.

"Oh yes, Lenora tells me your are the best paladin healer. Her father was a great paladin as well, Light rest his soul."

Linxis shuffled his feet nervously. He got the feeling Lenora hadn't shared everything about him with her mother. "Would you be able to join us for dinner?" Lenora looked at him, hope in her eyes.

"Sure." He had six months, no rush he decided.

Sitting at the table Lenora's mother ordered various foods. Lenora sat next to Linxis, closer than he had assumed she would. He caught her hand on his own under the table. He smiled at her. She winked at him, squeezed his hand and removed hers back to the top of the table.

"What brings you to Dalaran?" Lenora's mother asked.

" Lieutenant Kreshen sent me on a search mission. Dalaran is just my jumping off point ma'am."

"Please call me Miriam. What are you searching for paladin?"

"A solider who left the Crusade due to personal reasons. Her expertise is needed in Icecrown."

"I see. How long will you be staying here?"

"Not sure, a few days at least. Need to time to research the soldier's whereabouts."

"In that case, I insist you stay with us. There is plenty of room in the two bedroom suite I have rented for the week. I'm sure you and Lenora want to catch up." The woman grinned at them both and turned to the approaching barmaid.

The food covered the table, only leaving enough room for their three plates. "Dig in." Miriam filled her plate full of food. Lenora and Linxis did the same. Lenora ate shyly, not wanting to look like a pig in front of him.

"Eat up girl. That baby of yours is hungry." Miriam pointed at her daughter's plate.

Linxis laughed. Lenora shoved a forkful of food in her mouth. "That better mother?" She spoke, mouthful of food almost spilling out.

"Much better." Miriam smiled at her daughter. "Want my first grandchild to be healthy."

"You say first, mother this will be the only one." Lenora replied.

"You'll change your mind about that daughter."

"What makes you say that? I am an only child as well."

"I know and if the Light would have blessed me with more it would have been wonderful. Trust me I see at least on more after this one."

"Do you have children paladin?"

"No, ma'am, I mean Miriam."

"Not yet you should say. Pity though, they would be beautiful, having a daddy that looks like you."

"Mother, must you always speak your mind?" Lenora had grown used to her mother's openness, but sometimes it embarrassed her.

"Of course dear. You say that as though you are a proper, prim lady who only speaks when spoken too."

Linxis doubled over with laughter at that. Lenora gave him an evil look. "Sorry." He managed between laughs.

"See daughter, even he agrees."

They finished their food and headed upstairs to the suite. Miriam unlocked the door and examined the rooms. "Here you two have this one. The bed shall be plenty big enough for the both of you." She walked off closing the door behind her, not giving them a chance to say anything.

"Your mother is interesting." Looking at her new figure, he smiled towards her belly.

"Something like that." She sat down on the bed, which was in fact, rather large. He continued to stand close to the door.

"Does she know?"

"It would appear so. I swear, though I never told her. Why are you standing over there?"

"Not sure, I'm afraid your mother might burst in at any moment."

"No, she won't. Seems to me she expects us to be doing something."

He laughed, approaching the bed. Sitting next to her, he suddenly felt like an awkward virgin. Not sure what to do he fidgeted his hands.

He didn't need to think too much. Lenora took the opportunity and pounced on him. Rising from the bed, she pushed him down on it. Unfastening his chest plate, she removed it and pushed it to the floor. It hit the floor with the crash. "You realize your mother is within in earshot."

"I'm horny, not daft Linxis. Are you complaining?"

"No, but."

"Didn't think so." She removed his plate legs as well. Ripping at his shirt, she managed to unbutton it. Removing his shirt, he lifted his upper torso and unfastened the tiny buttons on the front of her dress. Her dress fell down revealing her bra less engorged breasts and full pregnant stomach.

He stopped and admired her new beauty. He had heard that pregnant women were even more beautiful than usual and seeing Lenora now, he had to agree. Reaching up, he fondled her breasts. She gasped in pleasure at his touch and he squeezed harder.

Pulling her closer, he managed to move her into the center of the bed. Removing her dress fully, he noticed that she was wearing no underwear at all. Crawling over her he kissed her mouth. His hands played with her hardened nipples. Her tongue was inside his mouth, and he darted his inside hers.

Kissing hungrily, they released their mouths from each other, gasping for air. She looked up at him, her beautiful brown eyes shining. Smiling, he removed one of his hands from one of her nipples and caressed her face.

Untying his cloth pants, she pushed them down, revealing his hard on. Reaching up, she held it tight in her hand, running a short fingernail across the tip. He hissed, blinking his eyes. She beckoned to him, not sure what she wanted him to do. He moved beside her on his knees. Pulling at his hand she guided him towards her face, allowing her to gain access his member. Lifting her head she placed her mouth around his dick.

Shocked, at first he froze. Looking down at her face, she gazed up at him. A naughty look was in her eyes, and a smile was obvious as her mouth shifted around him. Going with it, he let her suck him off. Feeling his release, he attempted to pull away from her. She narrowed her eyes, and increased her grip around him. He submitted, his come filling her mouth.

Allowing him to finish completely in her mouth, she finally released him member. Looking up at him, she lifted her head once more and licked the pink tip of his now soft member. "What did I do to deserve that?" He sat on the bed, back against the wall.

"Nothing yet." She teased, propping her head up on a pillow. He settled next to her, eyes closed. He felt her shift and he opened his eyes as she exited the bed.

"Where you going?"

"Just to grab a drink and get cleaned up. I mean that is unless you want to give yourself a taste. Which if you must know, is divine."

He hadn't thought of that. Nodding, she went to a table where a basin of water sat. Cleaning up she returned to the bed. Linxis decided he loved her new figure immensely.

"You look beautiful, you know." She laughed, lying next to him.

"Please, I look like I swallowed watermelon."

"Seriously, you are practically glowing Lenora."

"Are you saying that I wasn't beautiful before." She pretended to pout, crossing her arms on her chest.

"You know that's not what I was saying." Reaching over he tugged at one of her hands. Turning over she faced him. "You've always been beautiful Lenora."

"I've missed you." She said, reaching up to tweak one of his ears.

"Funny, when you left six months ago you didn't even bother saying goodbye."

"I'm sorry Linxis, I had to go. I was afraid if I came to wish you farewell I say something I'd regret. I was afraid I'd stay."

"No I'm the one who's sorry. I should have never let you leave without me. Lenora?" Her eyes seemed glazed over. Then he realized she was crying. "Aww, please don't cry."

"I've been trying to convince myself that I didn't need you, that I could take you or leave you. I have been lying to you and to myself for far too long. I was sure you cared little for me, I mean when it came to love."

"You were wrong. When I said I wanted to try to be with you I meant it. When you said no, I pushed my feelings for you away. I love you Lenora, I have for a long time."

"Linxis, you don't love me because I am carrying your child do you?" The question sounded horrible, but it had to be asked.

"Nope, I loved you before that. Been convincing myself that I didn't. I'm done with that now. All I want is to have you for mine forever. So will you Lenora?"

She nodded, tears of happiness flowing down her face. Pulling her close, he ran his fingers across her belly. "So now that we have admitted what we truly feel for each other, may we continue with our session?"

He loved this woman. Never in his life had anyone understood him better. She was his soul mate, his best friend. It had taken him months to realize that without her he didn't function. Now here she was, beautiful and naked next to him. His child growing inside her, he knew that together they would be the perfect family that he had never had the chance to have.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Considerations**

* * *

Finally he grinned at her, ready to finish what they had started. Grabbing one of her hips, he pulled her closer. Suckling the flesh on her neck, he felt her hand grasp one of his ears. Grinding his once again hardening member against her thigh, she grabbed it with her free hand. Kissing down her neck and to her collarbone, he made his way to her breasts. One nipple in his mouth, the other in between his fingers.

Lenora continued to work his member and his ear. Returning to her face, he kissed her forehead. Making eye contact with her, they touched noses. Shifting to straddle her, she let his dick fall free above her. Guiding himself inside her, he was surprised how tight she felt. She gasped as he entered her. Stopping he looked at her, fearful he had hurt her.

"You alright?"

"Never better. Why did you stop?" She looked up at him slightly confused.

"Afraid I might be hurting you. Don't take this the wrong way but you feel different, almost like you have never done this before."

"That's a laugh." She looked down at her belly and giggled. "Now please, please fuck me hard, I'm dying down here.

"Oh Lenora, why must you beg? You know how I feel about that." He grinned down at her and cast a flash heal towards her lower abdomen.

She moaned, clutching to the bedsheets. He knew what his heals did, and honestly it amused him. He had always wondered if anyone else he had healed throughout his life had the same feelings Lenora had when he healed her. Not that it mattered, he had all he ever wanted right in front of him.

Thrusting against her harder than he realized, she bumped her head against the bed headboard. Placing a pillow behind her head, he continued pounding against her. Her gasps and moans only encouraged him, even though he was sure her head hurt. Reaching towards her breasts, she grabbed them, squeezing them. He felt her womanhood tightened. He wondered if it was possible for her to even get any tighter than she already felt, and he got his answer. It felt like he would never be able to remove himself from her, it felt amazing. Fearing he would finish too soon, he slowed his pace.

Lenora groaned in protest. He bit his lip and returned to his original speed. Suddenly she closed her eyes tight. Her once tight pussy, loosened, sending a gush of feminine juices against his member.

He'd wanted this to last forever, but he couldn't hold it in anymore. Groaning, he sank his fingertips into Lenora's hip, bruising her peach flesh. Releasing his seed inside her, he collapsed on the bed behind her. One of his arms, hung loose over the edge of the bed. Trying to catch his breath, he lay frozen.

She sat up looking at him. "You okay down there Linxis?"

He nodded, reaching his hand to hers. She took it and watched him breath. "Sorry."

"What for?"

"I wanted to be inside you forever. Tried, just couldn't hold it in anymore."

She laughed and crawled towards him. He watched her and reached his hand up under her belly, which almost touched the bed when she was on all fours. Smiling at her, he touched her cheek. She giggled and sat down, the other position slightly uncomfortable.

He pushed himself up and pulled her close, his back against the wall. Her head under his chin, they sat silently. "Lenora, I love you."

She snuggled closer. "Linxis, I love you. Let's lay down."

Holding her in his arms, he jumped off the bed and carried her around the other side and placed her on it. "That was silly you know, carrying me around the bed."

"I know." He grinned at her and plopped down on the bed next to her. Scooting over she turned her back to him. Snaking his arm around her, he held her belly. She sighed loudly, enjoying the warmth of his naked body.

Both had been asleep for hours, when a loud knock at the door awoke Lenora. Turning to Linxis, she shook him. "Wake up. I think my mother is at the door."

He groaned and rubbed his eyes. "You think she will come in here? If you wanted to keep this a secret, might want to think of a good excuse as to why we are naked in the bed together."

"What good will it do me to keep it a secret love?" She smiled at him as she sat up. Ready to exit the bed, she stopped as her mother's voice came from the other side of the door.

"Lenora, I am off to meet some friend's. I will be back in a few hours. You two behave yourselves." The laugh after her statement made it pretty obvious she was aware what was going on between them.

Listening to her footsteps as she walked away from the room, Lenora looked at Linxis and laughed.

"So tell me why you are really here." Lenora said.

"I did. Lieutenant Kreshen sent me find a soldier who left the Crusade."

"May I ask who?"

"You Lenora."

"What? I can't return, not like this. You can't be serious."

"Couldn't believe it myself. He sent for me and asked me if I still had contact with you. I of course said no, and then he informed me that he was aware that your baby was mine. I explained that we were no longer involved, but he said that it was still my mission to bring you back for a project after you had had your baby. He gave me six months to complete this mission."

"I really hadn't given going back any thought. I can't just leave my baby behind."

"Don't stress, you have plenty of time to consider it. I will be here with you the whole time." He kissed her forehead gently.

"Are you truly prepared to be a parent Linxis?" She asked, trying to not sound doubtful.

"As prepared as is possible. I honestly never considered having children, but the idea doesn't repulse me. I can say that I want our child to have a better childhood than I did."

"What do you mean?" They had never talked about their childhood or their families.

"I grew up in an orphanage. It wasn't horrible, but I just felt like I missed so much never having parents." Laying back down on the bed, he closed his eyes.

"Oh I'm so sorry" She felt horrible bringing up his past.

"Don't be. I wasn't unloved by any means. The patrons treated me well. It was hard watching the other children be adopted, while I stayed there year after year."

"I can't see why someone wouldn't want you." She hugged him, burying her head in his chest.

"I was a bit of a troublemaker, but not bad enough for someone to never want me. Maybe I wasn't meant to be loved by parents."

"You deserve to be loved Linxis, don't say otherwise."

"I'm not scarred for life because of my childhood. Only felt like you should know that about me."

"It's funny, I love you and barely know anything about you."

"You knew enough to love me and I the same about you. Bet you never considered falling in love with a blood elf did you?"

"You are right. Assumed I'd always marry the man I was suppose to."

"Are you saying that I am not the man you are supposed to marry?" He grinned at her.

"You know what I mean. Some soldier of Stormwind, who died in battle, leaving me with a house full of children to tend to."

"I know Lenora, only teasing. Have you considered any names for the baby yet?"

"Well if its a boy I wanted to name him after my father, Andrew. For a girl, I hadn't really made any decisions."

"Are you hoping for a boy?"

"I wouldn't say that. Either way I will be happy with a healthy baby. Curious to see what features it will inherit from each of us."

"Would you prefer the baby to have my ears?" She reaching up, caressing one of his ears.

"I can't lie, I do love your ears. Never imagined I'd be touching a blood elf's ears."

"Never had a blood elf before Lenora?" He smiled at her.

"Nope, just you."

"Makes me feel special." He laughed.

"You are Linxis." She kissed him passionately, her hands on his bare chest.

"Your condition has made you rather playful hasn't it?"

"Hmm, a bit frisky I suppose. You wish me to stop?" Pulling away, she moved farther away from him.

"I wasn't complaining. Amused to say the least. Shall we?"

Nodding, she kissed him again, her fingers fondling his ear.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Her Time Is Near**

* * *

Tonight, she was sure would be the night. Linxis paced outside the closed door concerned for her. He knew she was in pain and wished he could stop it.

Miriam sat in a chair and watched the elf. She smiled at him, entertained at his deep concern for her daughter. "She's alright you know."

He stopped pacing, looking at her. "She's in so much pain, I can't handle seeing her like this."

"It's all part of having a baby. Labor is hard but she will make it through. She's a tough woman. Think its hurting you more than it's hurting her." She smiled at him.

"Could this take days?" He was annoyed how amusing Lenora's mother thought this was.

"Possibly. Take a breath Linxis. Go in and see her."

He nodded and entered the room. Lenora was on her side. Her face red and sweaty. She was still the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, despite her disheveled state. Approaching the bed, he grabbed her hand and squeezed. She reciprocated the gesture, but her was more powerful, almost bone crushing.

"Sorry." She managed through the pains shooting through her body.

"It's alright, you are in horrible pain." He touched her cheek. "I wish I could make the pain go away." Casting holy light, he smiled at her. The spell only dulled the pain, but at this point he didn't think she cared.

"Tell Mother to call Ikiris."

He nodded and ran out of the room. "She said to call Ikiris. Does that mean its time?" Wide eyed, he stared at Miriam. _How can she be so calm right now? _

Miriam exited the room quietly and returned with the shaman who had agreed to help Lenora with the birth. The draenei calmly approached the door to Lenora's room. Linxis was ready to push the guy through the door. Realizing he was starting to freak out, he put his face in his hands and took a deep breath.

After what felt like hours the draenei exited the room. "Her time is near. She has requested your presence blood elf." Returning to his patient, Linxis listened to his thick hooves clicking against the wood floor.

Linxis paused and looked at Miriam. She gave him a reassuring look and motioned towards the door. "Go. Your child awaits."

Going into the room, he was a little shocked by what he saw. Blinking, he calmed himself. _I am a grown man, can't let a little blood scare me. _The blood wasn't the worst part, the fact that Lenora was the victim of such horrors cut him deep inside. Taking a seat in the chair next to the bed, he held Lenora's hand.

Minutes, hours, maybe even days had passed. He didn't know. All he kept hearing was Lenora's screams and the shaman's rumbling voice giving her commands. The room seemed bright and hot to his senses. Lenora's hand had long since left his. He closed his eyes.

Then Lenora made a sound like he had never heard before. Pain, release, anguish? Holding his eyes shut, he listened to her now heavy breathing. Then he head something else. A squeak? A whimper? A cry! A cry, a baby crying!

Shooting his eyes open, he looked over at Lenora's face. She still looked hot and now exhausted, but the relief on her face was obvious. The shaman smiled at them, a tiny bundle in his arms, he approached the couple. Handing it to Lenora, he stepped out of the room, leaving them to enjoy their new baby.

Linxis stood, looking down at Lenora and the tiny baby. Lenora moved the blanket away from the infant's face, revealing its tiny face. "What shall we call her?"

"Ayla." He whispered the name.

"You think of that just now?"

He shook his head, having not spoken the name out loud since he was a child.

Lenora saw a flash of sadness in his eyes. Using her free hand she held his.

"She has my ears doesn't she?"

"She does. Here you hold her." Handing the baby to Linxis, she felt the slightest twinge of happy tears coming.

Linxis held the baby close to his chest. The child had tiny, slender ears that looked like her father's. Her head was covered with dark, velvet brown hair. Her eyes barely opened, but just enough for Linxis to catch the glimmer of bright, green eyes.

A knock at the door interrupted the family introduction. Miriam entered, approaching the couple. Standing next to Linxis, she admired her grandchild.

"She's beautiful isn't she?" Linxis continued to look at his daughter.

"Indeed. I knew she'd look like you Linxis." Grinning, she met his gaze.

"How did you know?"

"I knew the second we ran into you at the inn. The way you two looked at each other, it was obvious you were the father of the child." Miriam smiled down at her daughter. "What name have you picked for her?"

"Ayla." Lenora replied, closing her eyes.

"Come on daddy, let her rest for a bit. The little one will be hungry shortly."

Linxis reached down and caressed Lenora's cheek. Smiling, she reached up to touch his hand. Holding his daughter close, he exited the room, closing the door quietly.

Sitting down in a chair next to Miriam, he couldn't remove his eyes from Ayla.

"Where did you come up with her name, Linxis?"

"It was my mother's name."

"I see." She sat in silence, aware of Linxis' childhood in the orphanage.


End file.
